Merci France x England
by lorddoitsu
Summary: When England claims that France has over stepped his boundaries Its up to France to figure out what's going on an to escape from the judgmental eyes of his fellow nations. haha not to good at summaries
1. Chapter 1

Merci: chapter one

It had been a whole year since the last full world meeting, meaning for France, that it had been a whole year since he had last seen England. Now he knew England was to head strong to ever admit that he missed him but he still couldn't wait to see his beloved rival.

Driving up to the meeting place, which happened to be in Paris this year, France felt a little nervous. He just couldn't wait to show everyone how he missed them. That being said he was also ready for the inevitable rejection of his love. Of course there were a few that would return his feelings, them being Prussia, North Italy, Spain, Canada, and sometimes if he played his cards right America and England. The rest of the world either hated him with a passion, or were too embarrassed to show how they really felt.

Finally, arriving at the meeting building France waltzed in to the room, letting his flashy blue military outfit catch the sunlight filtering in from the window. His long golden hair tied back with a red ribbon that swirled around him. Everyone had stopped talking and were starring awkwardly at him. _'good'_ he thought, now I have their attention.

"Hello everyone~ welcome back to my beautiful country! I hope you enjoy your stay here" France gave a small bow and took his seat next to England and Canada

"Well frog, you never cease to make a fool of yourself" England smiled innocently while jabbing France in his side.

"Speak for yourself you brute, I bet you are secretly charmed by my beauty, perhaps you are even…. jealous?" France butted heads with England

"Jealous?! Don't make me laugh!" England yelled, more than ready to beat France senseless. It would have happened too except Germany decided to raise his voice.

"Can you two please relieve your sexual tension after the meeting?" They both back off each other begrudgingly. "Good, now we can continue with the meeting, America I believe you were bringing up the resent resource statistics?"

"Hell yeah dudes! Now where was I before I was interrupted by the pervy Frenchie?" America all but yelled.

"Hey I have morals you stupid American!" France acted hurt

"AHAHAHAHA"

-Time skip brought to you by Iggy's burnt scones-

The meeting was now over with and the counties all congregated in the cafeteria. France was leaning on the table while England, America, Russia, and China ate their lunches. America looked at the time.

"Hey you guys, It's still really early in the day, and we haven't seen each other in over a year…" America's smile grew "maybe we could do something together?" Russia was the first to respond.

"Like a sleep over?" Russia tilted his head cutely. China slammed his hands on the table.

"NO! No sleep over's, Aru! I am still recovering from the last one." China frowned when Russia started to giggle.

"It was fun, da?" China just shook his head. England put down his tea.

"Perhaps we could do something a little less risky?" England looked pointedly at America because he knew, whatever he would say, it wouldn't be perverted, dangerous, or boring.

"Hm, well I haven't gone bowling in a while." America started. This caught France's attention as he stopped staring at Austria's "beautiful' face and turned towards them smiling.

"America, that idea is magnifique (1)!" France twirled around bringing his hands to his chest before pointing at the four men. "Tonight, before you all fly home, you will allow me to treat you to a bowling game!" England's face turned red.

"W-who all is going to come?" England said softly, clearly embarrassed by the proposal. America tapped the table rabidly.

"We should invite all of the G8, and my brother of course!" America said, smiling brightly at England, trying to cheer him up. France put his hand on England's back and went in close to his ear.

"Don't you worry angleterre, we will have an amazing time together~" France did his signature laugh and England jumped up and stomped away yelling.

"Whatever you frog! I'm only going for America! Not for any of you gits!" England slammed the door leaving America and France laughing at his outburst, Russia tilting his head, and China banging his head on the table muttering 'stupid stupid stupid'

-Time skip brought to you by doctor who ;)-

After a heated games of bowling that managed to run for two and a half hours, the final scores came in. (By the way 300 is a perfect score which means 12 strikes XD)

HERO-120

Commie-120

Caterpillar-140

honhonhon-135

Aru-202

Pasta-9

Hentia-230

Hardass-210

Who?-300

England squinted at the board still angry that America insisted on writing everyone's names in. Soon his face turned in to a smirk, he was happy that he had at least beaten France

"Aha! Frog look at that!" England violently pointed at the board.

"Only by 5 points!" France yelled back, "besides your still in fifth place!" Italy popped up between them.

"Don't-a worry you guys I got last place so now no one will feel bad, it's just a game anyways!" Italy said sweetly, making both of the fighting countries rub their necks in embarrassment. After a moment of awkward staring, America jumped in.

"Hey bro's sorry but my plane's leaving soon so I got to book it on out of here… oh yah Canada you're on my flight too right?!" He laughed loudly. A quite voice answered.

"Yes America, anyways thank you France I had fun winning!" Canada sighed when he realized no one was listening. Russia then raised his head.

"That reminds me, me and china have to go home now to!" Russia clamped a hand on China's shaking shoulder. Japan nodded and spoke as well.

"Germany Italy and I are having a sleepover at my house for the weekend, I am afraid we must go as well." He gave a small bow to France for inviting them and paying for the bowling.

France smiled widely, "Of course all you wonderful nations are so welcome, please feel free to visit my country whenever you want, I am always willing to share a bed!" China flinched at that.

"Don't say it like that, Aru!"

"Honhonhon"

The nations soon filed out of the bowling arena, leaving only France and Britain to stare at each other, completely different thoughts running through each of their heads.

 _'This French bastard why is he staring at me like that I swear I'm going to punch him right in his pervy face!'_

 _'Oh angleterre you look so cute right now, your face is getting red, oh do you like it when I stare at you like this?'_

Soon England broke eye contact and tightened his grip on his phone, he really didn't want to tell France the news that was just sent to him, but he knew he had to.

"Hey France, I, um, my flight has been delayed-" England began but France cut him off.

"Oh that is no problem now that we are alone we can really go anywhere you want! Maybe we can go for some late night coffee and sweets? It's really up to you Angleterre." France put a hand on England's shoulder. After a moment of hesitation England put his open hand on France's chest.

"I was actually thinking we could go to your house." The Brit whispered. France's heart began to beat faster as a smile creep it's way on to his face.

"Do you mean it?"

"Yes of course I mean it you wanker, I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it!" England lashed out, France only laughed and grabbed him by the hand leading him out to his car. "Hey unhand me you savage! Don't drag me around like luggage!"

-Time skip to the house brought to you by French cuisine-

It only took 20 minutes for France to speed to his house, nearly giving England a heart attack but none the less they made it home in one piece. France held the door opened for the other man and followed him to the day bed in front of the T.V., and took a seat, sitting a little too close to him.

"Hey England, I have to say I was surprised when you wanted to come here" France smiled and put an arm around England. The English man just bit the side of his lip before speaking.

"As much as I hate to admit it… I've missed you France." He said quietly. France leaned in to England's neck and whispered.

"Oh England, I've missed you to! How about you let me show you how much I've missed you?" France flirted lightly, half hoping for England to say yes, half hoping he would lash out and the two would fight.

"I-I wouldn't be to opposed to the idea…" England stuttered.

"Awe but why not-" France had already started to complain when he realized what England had said, "Excuse me Angleterre, but, are you sick?" He joked.

"No frog! I was just saying, now that we are alone, I wouldn't mind…you" England said cautiously.

"Quoi(3)? You don't mind me?"

"Yes that's what I said wasn't it?"

France watched as England began to blush heavily. He then smirked and used his current position to England's neck to give him a small kiss. He felt England stiffen, he took this as a good sign and gave another few fleeting kisses around the Brit's neck, making his way up and giving his lips a slightly longer kiss. After he felt England's warm breath leave his lips. France waited till he had air in him again before he pushed him down on the day bed and crawled in between his legs. England did nothing to stop him and was still silent. Again France leaned down and started to suck on his neck, leaving one or two marks. He then turns his attention to England's lips, and without warning he starts to make out with him. England hesitantly put a hand on France's side and head to hold him there.

France smiled into the kiss and rolled over bringing England with him. France was now on bottom with England on top. The French man then got a devious smile and grabbed England's hips, and pulled him down on his half hard cock. England's eyes got wide and France took a mental image of his face. He gridded against and made out with England till they were both fully erect.

France let out a huff of air before he pulled England off him and stood up, a bit uncomfortable. "I'm sorry to cut our meeting so short but I think you have a plane to catch" He grabbed England's hand and helped him up. England's eyes looked down as he mumbled.

"Do you always tease people like this?" France burst out laughing.

"Non(4) I usually have time to finish my partner off but, seeing as we need to drive you to the airport, I can't really help you."

"Right" England said breathing out.

-Time skip brought to you by France's hair bleach-

At the airport France got out and opened England's door for him, they stared at each other rather uncomfortably before France leaned in and gave England a short kiss on the lips. England blushed again and rushed off to his flight. France watched his ass till he disappeared and hoped back into his car. He knew he liked England, and he would admit that he likes a lot of people but England was high on his list, perhaps even his number one.

After 30 minutes of driving back to his house he sat down on the day bed were the day's events had played out. He caught himself fantasizing and giggled to himself.

His dreams were cut short by his phone lighting up. ' _who could that be?'_ He asked him, kind of hoping it was England. Looking at his phone he could see it was America who texted him, _'America? This late at night?'_ He unlocked his phone and opened to message.

"I hope your happy you RAPIST!"

France paled.

"W-what?"

-

(1): Magnifique means magnificent

(2) Angleterre means England

(3): Quoi means what

(4): Non means no


	2. Chapter 2

Merci: chapter two

France had tears in his eyes; he couldn't understand what America was saying, but he couldn't keep his eyes off the text messages that continued to flood his phone.

"You're disgusting"

"I can't believe you did this"

"I always knew you we a pervert"

France knew America was angry but he didn't know why, the only thing that had happened was he spent some time with England. Wait? England! Surly he knew what was going on!

France immediately dialed England's number, it rang twice before it hung up. He narrowed his eyes at the phone, and called again, the same thing happened. He tried one more time but with no luck. That must mean England didn't want to talk to him. 'But what did I do wrong' France asked himself. He turned back to his phone and responded to America.

"America, please don't say that stuff I truly have no idea what you are talking about!" France waited only a few seconds for America's angry reply.

"LIAR! You violated England!" France's face twisted into a frown, violated? He quickly messaged back.

"Me and Iggy only kissed and cuddled nothing more nothing less…and he seemed to be enjoying himself~" France decided to act smug in his messages, he didn't want America to know that he was getting under his skin.

"He was not enjoying it! He said he was terrified the whole time!" This made the French man sit back and narrow his eyes. England wasn't scared of him was he? Certainly this has to be a joke!

"America I don't enjoy this game anymore it's not funny, and it's very hurtful."

"Yeah it stopped being funny when you started to touch him!"

"We didn't even DO anything!"

"That's not what England said!"

France was now visibly defeated, he slouched in his chair. He knew he was never going to get anywhere with the stubborn American, so why bother. After a minute of mopping around his phone rang with a call, and he eagerly answered it.

"England I-"

"I'm not England I'm way cooler then that grouch!"

"Prussia?" France stood up and began to pace around is room.

"Yes! Who else would have this awesome voice except me, Prussia!"

"Riiiiight…. look not to be rude but did you call for a reason? I'm a little busy…"

"Actually yes, America is sprouting a lot of shit about you to whoever will listen! It's so lame, but I can't help but wonder…did you?" Prussia almost whispered the last part, France gritted his teeth.

"NO! I haven't done anything wrong to England! We kissed and that's about it!"

"Really that's all? I believe you, but why would America be saying those things?"

"I really don't know"

"It must be something England told him!" Prussia gave his signature laugh "You should get a hold of him and figure out what is what! Oh hey Franny I got to go my Bruder is telling me to help clean! Anyways see you later, hope you can sort this out!" Prussia hung up without letting him say anything else.

France slowly started to cry and sent England a text.

"I feel like I can't breathe right now, I don't know what I did wrong, America hates me right now and probably the rest of the world does to, I'm hurting right now, I thought you were happy with me, I thought you were having a good time, I thought I was finally convincing someone to love me. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" After the text France flopped on his bed and waited. He wasn't getting any messages, not even from America, until almost 30 minutes later, his phone buzzed loudly, almost angrily. It was from England.

"Your right this isn't a fucking joke! I' let so much shit slide from you but this was an ultimate low! You know that I hate having my neck touched and that I freeze up and can't speak and you abused that knowledge! I don't give a fuck if everyone hates you because it's your own fault! I need some fucking space after what you did so shut up and leave me alone for some time is that so hard?!"

And then he broke, France was now a mess of tears, snot and spit as curled up on his bed in the fetal position.

Short chapter today!

But I wanted to give you a little background info on this story, this is actually based pretty closely on what happened to me in real life. A good friend of mine accused me of violating and abusing her, she told everyone about it. I ended up losing a lot of close friends. The texts are the actual texts we sent to each other but obviously there were many more, I just picked the ones that best suited the characters.


End file.
